Rage of a Child
by GreenSwitch
Summary: (K Plus for character death.) Rage, sadness, revenge. Maybe if he took the warning seriously, this won't have happened. (Kirby AU)


_"I've been looking for so long for you..."_

 _"Me? Why me?"_

 _"You're my son, remember?"_

 _Eyes widened._

 _A weapon breaking flesh._

 _The first and last moments of father and son talking without the fire of battle._

 _His boss requests him alone._

 _His boss tells him to run, change, stay away from the son._

 _He does._

 _"I'll kill you, Sword, if it's the last thing I'll do!"_

-()-

Three years has passed. Murders of young children started up, causing Kirby to help with the case if he could. If any survived they'll always say along the same lines...

"The one who killed the father of Kirby."

They knew who it was, its just that he keeps moving. The killer never stays in one place at a time. Heck, he friendly when you first met him. That is, until he kills someone in the town, city, or village for who-knows-why.

He's become a wanted one, wanted taken down for his actions.

-()-

A pale pink puffball with large, light blue angel wings and silver horns landed on the ground. His dull blue eyes shone through a mask similar to Galacta Knight's mask. He wore titanium armor and wielded a hot pink and silver lance. It's fact that his father gave him his lance to battle with.

A somewhat larger dark blue puffball with purple clawed bat wings landed next to him. This puffball had amber eyes, a silver mask, gray and purple armor, and a golden sword. It's known that Galaxia choose him.

"Oi, Kirby! Meta Knight! You're here!" a hamster known as Rick said, coming over to the two. He had an Australian accent. "We've managed to keep the killer from escaping, but he keeps trying to get out!"

"That's why we're here," the blue puffball, Meta, replied. His voice had an odd ring to it, being deep and light, accented and not at the same time. Kirby, the pale pink puffball, nodded in agreement.

A chubby purple bird flew over to them, landing on Rick's head. "He's at the back left end of the town!" the bird chirped.

"Thank you, Coo," Meta replied before he and Kirby took over to head to said area.

A few seconds passed.

"Oi mate, can you get off my head?" Rick asked, breaking the tension.

"Hmm?" Coo looked down. "Oh! I didn't notice!" Coo flew off Rick and landed in a near tree.

-()-

He cut through the wood, but was met with bricks again. He growled, hearing the warning calls of Birdons. He heard two pairs of wings landing close by. He ran a different way, trying to cut through, only to be met with hard iron. He backed up and slammed himself into the door. It wouldn't move.

"In here!" a voice said.

"Nova, blast it all!" he quietly hissed. He tried again at the iron door, it still not moving. He slammed his sword into the crack between the door and the wall, managing to get it through. Pushing hard, the door flung open. He dashed through the door, hearing something move that he could barely hear. He knew that sound: Galaxia.

He ran into some sort of glass thing, knocking him to the floor. He quickly got up, took a quick look at the glass tank, and continued running. All the sudden the glass tank broke, forcing him to stop and face it again.

"Finally found you..." the figure hissed. He knew that voice. "I've finally found you, Sword."

Sword Knight took a step back, a sharp piece of glass sticking to the bottom of the shoe.

"Like you care," Sword replied, his sword drawn.

"You killed my father and others' children..." the figure started. Kirby dashed out. "DIE, FIEND!"

The metal clashed, glass being in the way.

-()-

 _Blade and Sword stood at the sidelines as Dedede, Meta, and Kirby battled Galacta Knight. In the mist of the randomness, Dedede slammed his hammer into Galacta, defeating the hot pink puffball and throwing him to an area three-five yards away from Sword and Blade. Kirby came over to face Galacta, while Dedede and Meta watched from where they were standing. Galacta looked up, and, for some reason, Kirby saw_ hope _in Galacta's eyes._

 _"I've been looking for so long for you..." Galacta said, Dedede, who was the furthest away, barely hearing._

 _"Me? Why me?" Kirby asked, dropping the Sword Ability._

 _"You're my son, remember?" Galacta reminded._

 _Kirby blinked; Meta's eyes changed to a bright orange; Blade not moving; Dedede utterly confused..._

 _Sword's sword breaking through Galacta's flesh, almost touching the warrior's heart._

-()-

 _Three days later..._

Blade was hidden within the mist of the crowd. All of the others were yelling cries of victory, while he was quiet, almost in a saddened state. He heard metal being slammed onto wood and looked up. A pole blocked of his view, but he could still see what was going on. He saw Sword being strapped down under a killing object, Kirby standing on the platform it was located on.

A minutes or two passed and the crowd had fallen silent.

Kirby took out his lance. "Any last words?"

Sword blinked. "I regret everything."

"Highly doubtful," Kirby commented before cutting a rope with his lance.

The crowd roared in victory. Blade whispered, so that only he could hear, "I am all alone, yet I felt _him_ all around. I wish that didn't happen all that time ago..."

-()-

 _"Goodnight, Sword," Blade quietly chirped before curling up to sleep._

 _"...you too, Blade," Sword whispered, not really paying attention. After a bit, sleep overtook him._

 _He wished he understood the dream earlier._

 _He woke up, but not in the cave they decided to set a resting place in. He was in the middle of a crowd, Blade somehow next to him. No one seemed to see him. Why? Sword looked around before seeing what the crowd was looking at._

 _"Any last words?" the pale pink puffball._

 _He saw himself. Confusion rained through him._

 _"I regret everything."_

 _"Highly doubtful," the same puffball replied, cutting at the rope. Everything started to fade, but he heard something from Blade._

 _"I am all alone, yet I felt_ him _all around. I wish that didn't happen all that time ago..._

 _"You killing Galacta Knight, Kirby's father."_

 _Sword sprang up, breathing harsh. Somehow, Blade heard this, woke up slightly, and looked at Sword/_

 _"You ok?" Blade asked._

 _"Yea, just a nightmare," Sword breathed. Blade went back to sleep._

Take the warning _, a voice chirped, somewhat startling Sword._ If you don't, you will not be accepted.

 _Sword blinked, the voice fading. He looked at Blade, but thought nothing of it._

 _He fell asleep, completely forgetting about the warning._

 **(A/N Ok... that was an odd story... Anyways, if you want me to expand this story, I don't mind if people are willing. Until next time, lights on!)**


End file.
